Sir Ed-a-Lot
"Sir Ed-a-Lot" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. It is the episode where the Eds are stuck babysitting Sarah and Jimmy. Plot The episode starts when Edd notices that Eddy found a snazzy red car and is now showing it off to the other kids, although he admits to Edd that he has no idea who the owner is. The two boys then decide to go find Ed, who is not with them, and they start by checking in Ed's House. They soon find Ed seated at a table, wearing a dress and sun hat and drinking tea. Eddy and Edd start laughing at Ed's getup, ignoring Ed's warnings. They learn quickly after that Ed was supposed to be babysitting "Queen" Sarah and is now a reluctant guest at her tea party. Then Sarah comes along and forces Eddy and Edd to join her tea party two, but screams at Eddy to put on a dress before joining her tea party. When Eddy refuses, Sarah tries to get her way by holding her breath to the point where she changes colors. After being begged by a frantic Ed to put on the dress, Eddy finally agrees to prevent Sarah from suffocating. Now that he has agreed to play along, Eddy must be one of Queen Sarah's servants in order to keep her from complaining to Ed's mother. Soon "Prince" Jimmy arrives at the door, and Eddy is forced to answer the door. As told by Queen Sarah, now the "fun" can begin, and the first event is a horse race with Eddy and Ed as the horses. The prince and queen ride through the house on Ed and Eddy, and Sarah is frustrated when she loses the race. Soon Sarah makes Eddy tell jokes to her and Jimmy using his ventriloquist dummy, Eddo. But Sarah and Jimmy quickly lose interest in Eddy's jokes and begin stirring up chaos of their own. They break vases, and cause complete destruction of the house, trapping the Eds so they can do whatever they want. Finally, Eddy manages to trap Sarah, putting an end to her chaotic rule. The Eds then fix up the house and replace a painting belonging to Ed's mother with a poorly drawn painting of the Eds and the other Cul-De-Sac kids, and Eddy says to Ed, "Ed, your mom will never know." Quotes *'Ed': in fear as Sarah holds her breath in a tantrum and goes through multiple color changes "Eddy, just put on the dress!" Eddy: "No way, Ed!" Ed: "Aaaaah!! She's leaking, Eddy! Sarah don't blow up!" ---- *'Sarah': angrily "As I was saying, I AM THE QUEEN!!!" table heavily, causes small earthquake Ed: "And we are your ser-vi-ents!" Eddy: '"Next thing you know she's gonna want a throne!" ''the throne was built "A toast to my big mouth!" doorbell rings as Eddy falls down ''' Sarah: ''"Get the door!!!" ---- *closes the door on "Prince Jimmy"'' Sarah: "Who was it?" Eddy: "The frog prince." ---- *'Eddy': [[Eddo]] "Say Eddo, what's a ghost's favorite lunch meat?" Eddo: with a changed voice behind clenched teeth "Boo-loney!" Sarah: loudly "You stink!!!" ---- *'Sarah': "Prince Jimmy has arrived!" angry "Let the games begin!!!" ' Jimmy':'' his hands "Oh goody!" '''Edd': annoyed "Games?" groans ---- *'Ed:' "I am a horse!" Eddy: "You're a horse's a--" is then interrupted by Sarah Sarah: "Hey, you better win!" Trivia *The license plate on the bumper on Ed's bed reads AKA 1, obviously referencing A.K.A. Cartoon - the show's producers. *During the horse race, Ed and Eddy manage to go in a complete circle around the entire house, even though they go upstairs and aren't shown coming downstairs. *It is apparent that Eddy was about to curse before the race. It Almost does it again in Hands Across Ed *In the end of the show, the Eds are shown painting a picture to fool Ed's mother into thinking that the house is clean. However, when the Eds pull the picture into view, the work was clearly done in color pencil. In addition, the Eds were only shown using blue and white colors, but there is a multiple array of colors in the picture. *Eddo the dummy makes another appearance in the episode "The Good Ol' Ed". *Sarah dumps the cot on Eddy by pulling a rope while on the ground, but later on Eddy traps Sarah with the cot by pulling the rope, but he was on the throne. *When Ed says "No bowling in the house!" the vase is fatter. *If you look closely at times, you can see a picture of a bunny that says "CAT". *It is unknown to who the car at the beginning belongs to (Eddy admitted not knowing). Video This clip was provided by OcLoverCreator21 on Youtube. PSd1jfmAJxM Category:Episodes Category:Season 1